Pourquoi ?
by Fred et George
Summary: Pourquoi estce que nous sommes toujours les derniers à se rendre compte de ce qui est si évident... lorsque ca nous concerne !


**Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était obligée de terminer ses devoirs le dimanche soir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne les avait pas fini avant ? Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'elle s'était fait embobiner une nouvelle fois par ses deux inconscients de meilleurs amis. Ah, c'était facile pour eux, ils avaient beaucoup moins de cours qu'elle et, de toutes façons, ils se moquaient totalement de la plupart des cours.

Dire qu'ils ne travaillaient pas était injuste. Ils travaillaient. Mais le strict minimum. Et c'était tout de même frustrant ! Ils avaient de bonnes notes en se contentant de faire ce qu'on leur demandait ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu être doués avec un peu plus de bonne volonté. Mais ils s'entêtaient à dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule vie à vivre et que de la passer le nez dans les livres n'était pas la meilleure option à choisir. Elle avait souvent songé à leur dire que justement, s'ils n'avaient qu'une seule vie, ils devraient s'arranger pour préparer leur avenir mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Elle savait bien que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry la regarderait et, sans prononcer une parole, il lui ferait comprendre que son avenir à lui était assez précaire. Ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, était assez réaliste comme point de vue. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas travailler ! Un peu d'espoir ne faisait jamais de mal à personne.

Et de toutes façons, Hermione était convaincue que Ron et Harry insistaient pour la sortir de ses livres uniquement pour ne pas se sentir trop coupables de ne rien faire eux-même. Certes, elle était leur amie, elle n'en doutait pas un centième de seconde, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi marrante qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas le don de Ron pour les commentaires mordants et pour faire rire, ni le leadership et la puissance passive d'Harry. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup plus ensemble. Harry avait besoin de rire et Ron aimait faire rire les gens, c'était un Weasley, après tout. Oui, ils devaient rire beaucoup plus seul tous les deux. Grand bien leur fasse ! 

Mais, ce qui l'agaçait sans doute le plus, elle aimait quand ils arrivaient à la sortir de ses livres. Elle aimait leurs bêtises, même si elle roulait les yeux. Elle aimait les entendre rire et rire avec eux. Bref, elle les aimait. Tous les deux, avec autant d'intensité. Mais peut-être pas de la même façon… 

Harry était son frère. Parfois son grand frère et parfois son petit frère. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aime, même s'il l'aurait nié sous la torture. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il aurait avoué même sous peine de mourir, d'ailleurs. C'était un garçon exceptionnel. Beaucoup plus que ce que les sorciers pensaient de lui. Mais il n'était pas leur héros. Harry n'était pas un héros. Les héros aimaient la reconnaissance éternelle et la gloire. Harry aimait, tout simplement. Et il voulait que les gens aime Harry. Seulement Harry. Hermione s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Ils étaient souvent d'accord et se comprenait très bien, hormis les différences garçons VS filles.

Mais dans un autre ordre d'idée, il y avait Ronald Weasley. Lui, ce n'était certainement pas son frère ! Et c'était une chance parce que si elle avait eu un frère avec qui elle se serait entendu aussi bien qu'avec Ron, ses parents se seraient probablement suicidé avec l'anesthésiant dont il se servaient pour les opérations des gencives. Ron et Hermione ne se comprenaient pas la moitié du temps et ils ne passaient pas une journée sans au moins s'être lancé un commentaire mordant. Ron, lui, aurait aimé un peu de gloire et il était parfois très agaçant de le voir agir pour attirer l'attention. Surtout que s'il s'était contenté d'être lui-même, il aurait réalisé qu'il était aussi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais non, le dernier des six garçons Weasley se sentait brimé par sa famille et par son meilleur ami. Il ressentait donc le besoin ultime de crâner et de raconter n'importe quoi. Bref, Ron Weasley était l'exacte contraire d'Hermione. Et elle en était totalement et définitivement amoureuse. Parce qu'évidemment, l'amour n'était jamais facile.

Alors, en y réfléchissant bien, comment un grand type, mignon et drôle comme Ron Weasley pourrait s'intéresser à un rat de bibliothèque aux cheveux touffus comme Hermione Granger ? On se le demande. La pauvre préfète de Gryffondor attendait avec une impatience morbide le moment où elle apprendrait que son rouquin favori s'était trouvé une petite amie, jolie, amusante et exceptionnellement féminine. Il aimait les jolies filles. Il ne voyait que les jolies filles. Pas les encyclopédies sur pattes.

- Hermione ?

Ah ! En parlant du loup ! Il venait d'apparaître devant elle, dans la classe vide qu'elle s'était trouvée. Il avait le front de venir la déranger en pleine dépression sur son cas ? Eh bien, il allait voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? grogna-t-elle.

Ce qui était absolument cruel de sa part puisque Ron était entré tout doucement et avait murmuré son nom avec incertitude.

- Oh… désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. À plus tard alors, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Hey, ho, elle n'avait pas terminé de se venger.

- Tu m'as dérangé, maintenant, alors dis-moi ce que tu voulais !

C'était faux, elle venait tout juste de terminer ses devoirs. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas le lui dire, si ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Elle nota aussitôt que les oreilles de Ron commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge qui, en règle générale, était plutôt mauvais signe. Il faut dire qu'elle parlait souvent à Malefoy avec plus d'amabilité.

- Je n'ai plus envie de te parler. Je préfère attendre que tu cesses de ressembler à Rogue, dit-il sèchement.

C'était reparti pour un tour !

- Si tu es venu ici pour m'insulter, tu peux bien retourner d'où tu viens !

Zut… mauvaise réponse.

- Mais c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ! C'est toi qui me parles, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Si je m'en vais sans te répondre, tu vas encore me faire remarquer à quel point je manque de politesse et de galanterie !

Il marquait un point.

- Depuis quand ça te dérange ? 

- Depuis que j'en ai marre de t'entendre le répéter à chaque jour !

- Tant mieux ! Parce que j'en ai par-dessus la tête de devoir te le redire ! Enfin quelque chose de bien qui a fini par entrer dans ta tête !

Méchant ça. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si Ron était totalement stupide. Il l'était, certes, mais juste un peu.

- Ben voilà ! Un autre mérite à ton actif ! Tu ne pourras pas dire que le million de livres que tu as bouffé depuis de début de l'année ne t'aura pas servi !

- C'est quand même impressionnant que ça m'ait pris un million de livre pour te faire comprendre quelque chose !

- Tu es peut-être seulement nulle en psychologie masculine !

- Parce que tu crois que la psychologie pourrait fonctionner sur toi ? Ca prend de l'esprit, quand même !

- Pour s'en servir aussi !

À ce stade-ci, elle s'était levée et était allé se planter devant lui. Maintenant, il avait franchement les oreilles rouges ainsi qu'une bonne partie du visage. Et Hermione se doutait bien que l'expression de son visage n'était certainement pas pour l'avantager non plus.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait depuis toujours, elle adorait les prises de becs qu'elle avait avec Ron. Il avait un sens de la répartie étonnant et, parfois, il lui arrivait de rire toute seule dans son lit. Tout comme il lui arrivait de pleurer. Il pouvait être particulièrement méchant, lui aussi. Mais à la fin, ils étaient toujours des amis. C'était amusant, parfois, un peu d'action. Ron lui en donnait toujours.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionne ton cerveau !

- Ben alors pourquoi tu me répètes cent cinquante six mille fois les même choses ?

- Parce que c'est la seule méthode qui fonctionne, avec toi ! Comme avec les chiens !

Elle nota qu'il perdait de la concentration. Elle en fut grandement agacée. C'était moins amusant lorsqu'il n'y mettait pas tout son cœur. Mais les yeux de Ron déviaient de plus en plus souvent vers le bureau où Hermione travaillait.

- Ben tu ne comprendras jamais les chiens. Une sacrée chance que tu aies préféré ce chat stupide.

Ah non, par exemple. Pattenrond n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lancer le commentaire le plus mordant qu'elle avait pu trouver jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais elle n'eut malheureusement, ou fort heureusement, jamais l'occasion de le lancer. Après tout, elle aurait sans aucun doute regretté jusqu'à sa mort d'avoir signalé à Ron qu'au moins elle, elle l'avait acheté, son chat.

- Tu ne travaillais pas, tu écrivais une lettre. À qui tu écrivais ? demanda soudain Ron.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Hermione regarda sur le bureau. Un parchemin vierge, une plume et un encrier, une vieille lettre ouverte, qui avait dû tomber de son sac. Effectivement, tout pour avoir l'air d'être en train de répondre à une lettre. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas mais ce n'était pas la question.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Ca me regarde parce il semble que je t'ai dérangé dans la chose la plus importante du monde et il se trouve que ce n'est qu'une lettre même pas commencée ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui est plus important que de répondre à une toute petite question que j'ai à te poser !

Errrrrr… D'un côté, c'était très narcissique de la part de Ron mais dans une optique réaliste, il faut dire qu'en considérant qu'il était un de ses meilleurs amis, c'était une excellente question.

À la guerre comme à la guerre. Frapper là où ça fait mal.

- J'écrivais à Victor, si tu tiens à le savoir.

Tactique réussi. Ron sembla grandir de quelques centimètre, ce qui était impressionnant puisqu'il était déjà très grand, et son visage devint intégralement rouge.

- Tu corresponds encore avec ce taré ?

- Ce n'est pas un taré ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Sérieuse lacune, oui ! J'en fais des cauchemars, la nuit ! La seule chose qu'il sait faire, c'est jouer au Quidditch et tu n'aimes même pas ça ! Quel intérêt ?

Il pouvait bien parler, Monsieur-J'ai-Une-Figurine-De-Krum ! 

- J'ai bien le droit d'être amie avec qui je veux ! Je l'aime bien Victor, moi ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Légère hésitation dans le camp Weasley. Un peu de rouge avait disparu de son visage et, pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione fut convaincue de l'avoir sérieusement blessé.

- Tu… Tu l'aimes bien ? Wouah ! Ca lui fait une belle jambe ! Il n'arrive même pas à dire ton nom ! Je suppose qu'il est amoureux de toi lui aussi ?

Avait-elle dit qu'elle était _amoureuse_ de Victor ? 

- Ouais ! Il me le signale dans toutes ses lettres ! Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? C'est à toi que tu veux qu'il écrive ?

Bon, le traiter de gay n'était peut-être pas une tactique très spirituelle mais la réplique eut cependant le résultat escompté. Ron recula comme si elle l'avait giflé. Il la fixa une ou deux seconde avec de grands yeux surpris, puis il reprit du poil de la bête, ses yeux flamboyant plus que jamais.

- Jaloux ? Pfffffffff… Ce type est un imbécile ! Il marche comme un canard et on ne comprend rien quand il nous parle ! En plus, Trevor est peut-être infiniment plus mignon que moi mais c'est garanti que je suis cent fois plus beau que Vicky !

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine se savoir ce qui était le moins pertinent entre le fait qu'il prenne la beauté physique comme argument ou le fait qu'il se trouvait, lui, particulièrement moche.

- Et de toutes façons, qu'il t'aime vraiment ou non, c'est garanti qu'il ne t'aime pas la moitié autant que _moi_ je t'aime !

Uh ?! C'était un lapsus, elle avait mal entendu ou il avait réellement dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?!

- Pardon ?

Il articula un « oh » et se mit à regarder partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction. Ses oreilles n'étaient plus du tout rouge. D'ailleurs, il était difficile de concevoir qu'il lui restait du sang dans la tête en considérant le teint fantomatique qu'il venait de prendre.

- Bon… eh bien… Pas que je ne m'amuse pas mais je vais te laisser écrire ta lettre ! dit-il d'un ton jovial en balançant les mains. Je vais y aller moi ! Salutbye !

Il tourna les talons illico presto et fila vers la porte. Hermione, littéralement figée, mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle refusait absolument qu'il sorte de la salle de classe.

- Ron… Ron ! Mais attends !

Il stoppa net et se retourna à demi. 

- Ben… C'est que… suis pressé. Devoir de potion à faire et tout. Nourrir Coq… Dois y aller ! réussit-il à baragouiner en pointa la porte du pouce.

Et il reprit sa route vers la porte sans attendre de réponse. Hermione, sans trop réfléchir, sortit sa baguette, lui ferma la porte au nez et la verrouilla. Ron échappa un petit cri désespéré et essaya tout de même de faire fonctionner la poignée.

- Hermione, ouvre la porte !

- Ron, je crois…

- Tu ne crois rien du tout ! Ouvre la porte !!!

- Ron, c'est que…

- Ouvre la poooooooooooooooorte ! dit-il d'une voix haut perchée qui ne lui était pas du tout naturelle, tout en essayant d'arracher la poignée de porte.

Hermione, incertaine, resta là à le regarder s'acharner sur la porte pendant un bon cinq minutes. Puis, Ron sembla comprendre qu'il ne réussirait pas. Il poussa un profond soupir et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement contre le bois massif de la porte.

- D'accord… Non, ce n'était pas un lapsus. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. Oui, c'est effectivement très vrai. Non, je ne comptais pas te le dire. Tu peux ouvrir la porte maintenant que je m'en aille pendant que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Hermione comprit tous les mots qu'il venait de dire mais elle n'en saisissait pas le sens. Elle se contenta donc de le fixer, sa baguette toujours levée. Elle aurait aimé voir son visage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se retournait pas ?

- Tu vas l'ouvrir cette putain de porte, oui ou merde ?

Le ton agressif de Ron eut au moins le crédit de ramener Hermione sur terre. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de lui dire et, non, elle n'allait pas ouvrir la porte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me foutrais de ta gueule ? demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Elle demande pourquoi. Super… 

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se frappa la tête deux ou trois fois sur la porte avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Lui faire face était un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'il préféra appuyer son dos contre la porte et regarder le plafond.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi tu vas te foutre de ma gueule. Parce que moi, je suis un pauvre imbécile. Ou un imbécile pauvre, c'est au choix. Je ne suis pas le pire élève, mais je suis loin d'être le meilleur. Tu ne me trouves absolument pas drôle, tu trouves que je mange trop. Je n'ai aucun tact, aucune diplomatie. Et en parlant de diplôme, c'est à se demander si j'aurais le mien sans ton aide, et tu le sais très bien. Alors, en y pensant à deux fois, pourquoi une jeune fille aussi intelligente et pleine d'avenir comme toi ne se foutrait pas de la gueule d'un attardé mental comme moi qui vient lui hurler très romantiquement qu'il est amoureux d'elle ? Je n'ai trouvé aucune raison. Donc, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule et, en plus, probablement plus jamais vouloir te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi, au cas où mon côté pervers d'homme de bas niveau me pousserait à t'agresser. Maintenant, ouvre cette foutue porte.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle qui, à peine dix minutes plus tôt, s'était morfondue sur le fait qu'il ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais venait tout juste de l'entendre, lui, lui faire un discours plus ou moins similaire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il ait une si mauvaise estime de lui-même…

- mais… mais… mais…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Hermione. Ca va. J'ai simplement été trop stupide, encore une fois, pour fermer ma gueule. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais survivre… Et je n'essaierais pas de mutiler tes petits amis… _Victor_ ou un brillant et prometteur Serdaigle, je présume. Mais peu importe. Ca va aller. D'accord ? Ouvre la porte.

- Mais Ron, écoute.

- Ouvre la porte !

- Non ! Ron, je…

- Ouvre. La. Porte ! Je veux m'en aller ! Ouvre cette putain de saloperie de porte avant que je ne fasse une crise d'hyper ventilation. Pour l'amour du ciel, Hermione, ouvre la porte !!!

Il exagérait à peine pour l'hyper ventilation. Le pauvre garçon était tout crispé contre la porte, le teint toujours aussi blanc. Il ne pouvait pas réellement penser ce qu'il venait de dire ? 

- O… Okay, murmura Hermione.

Elle annula le sort et Ron s'empressa d'ouvrir enfin la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Il lui jeta un bref mais déchirant regard et se sauva dans le couloir.

- Mais je t'aime aussi ! cria Hermione.

Aïe ! Elle ne venait pas vraiment de dire ça, hein ? Le fait que le bruit des pas précipités de Ron s'étaient arrêté d'un coup sec lui suggéra que oui, elle l'avait effectivement dit. Une seconde et quart plus tard, il réapparut dans la pièce. Hermione baissa immédiatement les yeux et fixa la pointe de ses chaussures.

- Pardon ? dit-il, incrédule.

- Hein ? Rien dit moi… t'avais pas un dev…

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Ben t'es pas sourd ! Tu dois bien l'avoir entendu ! grogna-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

- Mais ce n'est même pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Comment ça ce n'est pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureuse de Vicky ! Comment tu pourrais l'être de moi aussi !

- J'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'ai dit que je l'aimais bien ! Y'a une sacrée nuance !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais ! Tu l'aimes bien Harry ! T'as souvent envie de l'embrasser, dis ?

Le sang de Ron remonta intégralement à son visage et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul coup. Hermione se demanda bien pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne tout l'impact de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Parce que moi, tu as envie de m'embrasser ? demanda-t-il, totalement ébahi.

Hermione recula le plus loin possible et lui tourna le dos.

- Va-t-en ! Tu avais des trucs à faire. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Hermione…

- Va-t-en ! Je sais que tu as sous-entendu que tu m'aimais mais je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de moi comme… _ça_. Je ne suis pas assez marrante !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Toi… toi et Harry vous êtes toujours ensemble et je sais bien que vous vous amusez plus sans moi. Sinon, vous seriez plus souvent avec moi.

Surréaliste. C'était réellement surréaliste d'être là à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait depuis si longtemps. 

- Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est toi qui nous dis que tu veux faire tes devoirs ! On te laisse tranquille, c'est tout ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es moins marrante ! C'est totalement faux ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! répliqua aussitôt Ron.

C'est qu'il semblait sincère.

- Je sais bien que tu aimes seulement les jolies filles.

- Ca aussi c'est faux. J'aime aussi les belles. Et tu _es_ belle… 

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Il avait réalisé seulement un an plus tôt qu'elle était une fille et il venait lui dire qu'elle était belle ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit. Sauf ses parents, mais c'était biologiquement obligatoire. Et Victor. Mais que Victor la trouve belle n'était absolument rien à côté de ce que pensait Ron.

Justement, le jeune Weasley se grattait le cou, plus écarlate que jamais.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé… que je te dirais ça, murmura-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu ne le pensais pas, hein ?

- Bien sur que si ! Je ne pense souvent, d'ailleurs. Mais de là à te le dire…

Il fit un petit sourire timide et regarda ailleurs. Alors là, oui, elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était embarrassant, avouer ce genre de truc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse. Il la trouvait belle ! Il venait de dire qu'elle était belle ! Et Ronald Weasley n'était pas réputé pour être un très bon menteur.

Tout sourire, elle le regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon, les joues et les oreilles rouges, ses si jolis cheveux roux lui tombant dans les yeux.

Il leva brusquement la tête, la prenant soudain en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Elle s'était empressée de détourner le regard mais le mal était fait, il l'avait vue. Tout comme elle avait vu son demi-sourire apparaître et ses yeux briller de malice.

- Alors… hum… Si j'ai bien compris… Il t'arrive d'avoir… envie de m'embrasser, mmmm ? demanda-t-il avec dans la voix une part d'espoir, une part d'amusement et une bonne part d'envie.

- Euh… ouais. Ca m'arrive, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh… et ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Quelque fois…

- Par exemple ?

Allait-elle vraiment répondre à cette question ? En avait-elle seulement envie ? Non… pas du tout. Pas si ça ne servait à rien. Mais puisqu'elle était déjà rendue à ce niveau, pourquoi ne pas se jeter à l'eau complètement.

- Eh bien… Je dirais… que ça m'est arrivé dix ou douze fois…

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit tout de suite qu'il était déçu. Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas beaucoup. Pas pour quelqu'un qui était supposé vous aimer.

- Ah… c'est…

- …depuis ce matin, ajouta-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Curieusement, cette précision sembla le réanimer légèrement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il déglutit difficilement mais il était aisé de deviner qu'il était ravi de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire.

- Wow, c'est… excessif, en considérant la tête que j'ai, uh !

- Arrête de critiquer ta tête, elle est parfaite comme elle est, protesta-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

- Ah bon ? Eh ben… 

Elle n'osa pas le regarder mais elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle venait de lui faire grandement plaisir. Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était effectivement très beau ? Remarque, elle ne pensait pas non plus être belle et pourtant…

Pendant un bon moment, ils ne dirent plus rien, restant planté chacun de leur côté de la pièce, à essayer d'avoir l'air de ne pas regarder l'autre.

- Mais… euh… reste que c'est un brin obsessif, non ? dit finalement Ron d'une voix embarrassée.

- Je… sais bien mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Totalement ridicule. C'était réellement bête ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais… c'était tellement eux ! Aussi bien pour les rêves de princes charmants sur un cheval blanc. Le sien était un roux un peu bêta. Et alors ?!

- Eh bien, tu vois, j'ai lu quelque part… parce que je sais lire, tu vois, assura-t-il en hochant la tête.

Elle eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Pas seulement un peu bêta, finalement.

- Enfin bref, j'ai lu quelque part que le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une obsession était de… l'exorciser. Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il avec assurance, ce qui jurait avec ses joues et ses oreilles rouges.

L'exorciser… Était-il vraiment en train de suggérer de… qu'ils… Seigneur !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa bouche. Appétissante, comme d'habitude. 

- Tu… dis que je devrais… t'embrasser ?

- Ben… Ouais. Je suis prêt à… sacrifier mon premier baiser pour toi, si ça peut t'aider.

Son… Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, mais l'entendre l'admettre ET lui offrir son premier baiser était au-delà des espérances d'Hermione.

-  Et le deuxième, si tu en as besoin. Peut-être aussi le troisième, dit-il en prenant un air songeur. Et éventuellement… le quatrième et le cinquième. 

Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas rire. Lui-même semblait se trouver particulièrement stupide. Mais elle aimait quand il était comme ça.

- Et le sixième et les autres ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

- Eh bien… Je suis ton ami, tu le sais. Je peux te donner tout ceux que tu veux jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Faudrait pas que cette… maladie t'empêche de fonctionner correctement dans la vie. Ma mère dit toujours qu'il faut vaincre ses démons.

- Si je ne guéris jamais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Aïe ! Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassé et elle parlait d'éternité. Malin ça. Bravo Hermione. Elle qui passait sa vie à dire à Ron qu'il manquait de tact…

- Ah ça… c'est ton problème ! Moi je peux facilement vivre avec ça ! Je suis très généreux, avec mes amis. Alors si tu n'arrives pas à te défaire de cette fâcheuse habitude, ce sera ta faute si on se retrouve à cent quinze ans à élever des moutons à la campagne, pour fournir des pulls de noël à tous nos enfants et petit-enfants, répliqua Ron avec une moue qui le lavait de toutes responsabilités.

Cette fois, elle ne put qu'éclater de rire. Étonnant, quand même. Elle avait craint d'avoir parler d'avenir trop vite et il parlait d'enfants.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

- C'est bien… 

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ils s'étaient écarté du sujet. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rediscuter de son désir insurmontable de l'embrasser et se voyait atrocement mal lui sauter dessus. Quoi que l'idée lui avait souvent traversé l'esprit.

Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence encore une fois.

- Alors ?

- A…Alors quoi ?

- Ben… ma suggestion.

À le voir, il semblait totalement en confiance. C'était étonnant, tout de même. Puisque Hermione savait bien, en le connaissant depuis longtemps, qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Mais c'était très… invitant.

- C'est… une très bonne idée, je crois, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Bien… alors… tu me diras quand l'envie te reviendra.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle en avait envie ! Plus que jamais, d'ailleurs ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire ! C'était trop… gênant ! Enfin, les filles ne demandaient pas aux garçons de les embrasser !

- À moins que tu ne préfères… un traitement choc immédiat, suggéra Ron d'une voix douce.

Hermione leva vivement les yeux vers lui. Incroyable ! Impossible ! Ronald Wealsey, qui n'arrivait jamais à comprendre les motivations humaines même si on les lui expliquait pendant des heures, venait tout juste de saisir l'embarras d'Hermione. Ben ça…

- Pourquoi pas ?! répondit-elle.

Où elle avait trouvé le souffle et la voix pour répondre resterait un mystère inexpliqué, même à l'époque de l'élevage des moutons.

Ron, qui était resté pratiquement immobile depuis qu'il était revenu dans la pièce, sembla retrouver ses moyens de locomotion.

- Mais tu es certaine ? Parce que… y'a quelques trucs qui vont changer, tu sais ?

- Je sais… Mais… Je crois… C'est ce que je veux.

Lentement, il se mit à avancer vers elle. Une partie d'elle-même, celle qui contrôlait la timidité, lui hurlait de regarder ailleurs mais Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Ron. Il avait un léger sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux. C'était… fascinant. Et c'est vers elle qu'il avançait. 

- Par contre, je serais toujours aussi stupide à mes heures…

- Je sais…

- Et tu ne me feras pas aimer plus les études…

- Je sais…

- Je vais toujours manger autant…

- Et je vais toujours te dire d'arrêter.

- Je sais. 

Mi-chemin.

- Je ne crois pas obtenir le tact et la diplomatie en cinq minutes…

- Je sais… Je vais toujours écrire à Victor.

- Je sais, dit-il avec une moue de dégoût. Mais je vais toujours trouver les filles jolies… Et la subtilité me manque aussi.

- Ca, je sais… 

Il était juste devant elle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- On va toujours se battre.

- Je sais… j'aime me battre avec t…

Elle ne put empêcher une exclamation étrange lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille.

- J'aime aussi… 

- Je suis trop petite, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il allait devoir se casser quelque chose pour se rendre jusqu'à elle !

- C'est moi qui suis trop grand… 

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds mais ses efforts furent presque risibles. Et, effectivement, son sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Hey, murmura-t-il en glissa sa main sur son visage.

Il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute plié quelque part puisqu'il était tout près, maintenant.

- T'en fais pas, je suis flexible.

Il était si près qu'elle sentait son souffle ses lèvres. 

- Tu l'entends ? demanda Hermione, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

- Entendre quoi ?

- Euh… mon… cœur.

- Nop. Le mien est trop fort.

- Oh… 

Elle avait la très nette impression que c'était elle qui était devenue particulièrement stupide. Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Hermione Granger, qui avait toujours tenu à être en contrôle sur tout, aimait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus et resserra sa main sur sa taille. À travers la fine chemise de l'école, la chaleur de ses doigts était étourdissante.

- Prête ?

- Prête…

Il pencha la tête et elle ferma les yeux.

- Certaine ?

Il avait posé sa question si près qu'elle avait senti sa bouche effleurer la sienne.

- Certaine.

Ca, pour être certaine, elle ne l'avait jamais été autant de sa vie ! Elle savait bien qu'il avait prit son temps et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, pour lui donner la chance de changer d'avis mais surtout pour la faire languir. Petit jeu dont elle allait se venger un jour, oh oui, elle allait se venger ! Et avec plaisir !

Mais la sensation nouvelle de la bouche de Ronald Weasley contre la sienne lui fit perdre tous les plans qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit.

On lui avait déjà dit que de se faire embrasser était génial. On lui avait mentit. C'était définitivement le truc le plus sensationnel qui lui était arriver de toute son existence. Elle regrettait même de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Viktor avait bien voulu mais est-ce que Viktor aurait eu la même chaleur et la même douceur que Ron ? Nah… Et, de toutes façons, elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Mais où est-ce que ce grand garçon maladroit était allé chercher ce talent ?!

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle était toujours plantée droite comme un « i », les bras pendant de chaque côté. Ah, malin ça aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça devait motiver votre partenaire ! Elle repoussa la main de Ron toujours posée sur son visage et, sans se préoccuper de son exclamation étonnée, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant le plus haut possible sur la pointe de ses pieds, pressant ses lèvres encore plus sur les siennes. Elle nota avec satisfaction que Ron eut l'air d'apprécier la manœuvre. Il l'entoura de ses bras et avança encore plus près d'elle. Il rompit le baiser et leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu… T'es guérie ?

- Non…

- Génial…

Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus brièvement, cette fois, mais avec plus d'insistance. Puis un autre… Il lui donne une série hallucinante de baisers, plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Et peu à peu, Hermione nota qu'il ouvrait de plus en plus ses lèvres. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à la jeune fille pour décider de suivre son compagnon dans sa démarche. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle agissait à l'instinct. Elle n'eut donc pas honte du son désarticulé et très enivrant pour Ron qu'elle laissa échapper lorsqu'elle sentit pour la première fois la langue du jeune Weasley se joindre à la danse. Évidemment, elle fut loin de protester et trouva même la présence d'esprit de faire de même.

Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, elle eut réellement l'impression de prendre un choc électrique. Sans réfléchir, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et immobilisa sa tête pour qu'il cesse de toujours rompre leur baiser. Celui-là, elle voulait le continuer. Elle pencha la tête de coté et donna libre accès à Ron, au cas où il songerait à faire de la spéléologie. Ce qui, semblait-il, était ce qu'il attendait depuis au moins un siècle, si on en jugeait par son empressement.

La sensation exceptionnelle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes était une vrai farce comparée à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Et dire que pendant une bonne dizaine d'années de sa vie, elle avait cru avec une conviction de fer que ce truc était dégoûtant. Elle n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le bien être qu'elle éprouvait à le sentir tout contre elle, ses mains parcourant son dos. Ses cheveux étaient aussi épais et amusant à toucher qu'elle l'avait toujours cru. Et il embrassait… Wouah ! Elle s'était toujours attendue à ce qu'il soit égal à lui-même. Un peu gauche et timide. Mais il avait une sensualité à couper le souffle. Sa bouche était douce et chaude. Hermione nota finalement quelque chose.

Ron redressa brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle se mit à rire. Même avec la tête horrifiée et honteuse qu'il affichait, Hermione n'arriva pas à cesser de sourire bêtement.

- T'es sucré, dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse et particulièrement essoufflée.

Le visage de Ron se fendit en un large sourire coupable.

- Eh bien… ça a peut-être un rapport avec la douzaine de Fizwizbiz que je viens de manger, dit-il avec malice.

Il semblait être tout aussi à bout de souffle qu'elle.

- Probable… Et ça explique pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Tu écrivais vraiment à Vicky ?

- Ron !

Elle laissa tomber ses mains lourdement sur ses épaules. Il n'allait pas lui parler de Viktor maintenant ? Si ?

- Je veux savoir…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Je veux savoir !

- Ca ne te regarde pas…

- Maintenant si !

Dingue comme une toute petite phrase peut vous remuer au profond de vous-même. Maintenant, si. Donc, il se voyait comme son petit ami. Ce qui, ma foi, était loin d'être bête en se basant sur les baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Mais Hermione, qui à peine quinze minutes plus tôt était totalement convaincu que jamais elle ne pourrait même espérer un baiser sur la joue de sa part, n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

En règle générale, si elle avait été une adolescente normal avec un adolescent normal, ses genoux auraient probablement flanché. Mais elle était Hermione Granger face à face avec Ron Weasley. Et ils avaient beaucoup plus de caractère et jamais ils ne seraient des amoureux transis qui se susurraient des mots tendres à longueur de journée.

- Je te l'accorde mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! grogna-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de rire !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ferais crever une diabétique !

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de rire, quand même !

Ils s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre et se fixaient d'un air plus ou moins mauvais. C'était sans doute la première fois où Hermione savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que leur dispute aurait autant d'impact sur la solidité de leur relation que les cris que sa mère lançait aux filles dans les films d'horreur pour qu'elles n'aillent pas au sous-sol.

- Tu lui écrivais, oui ou non ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas !

Elle leva le nez et retourna d'un pas décidé vers son pupitre. Évidemment, elle savait qu'elle avait Ron sur les talons. Il était aussi tête de mule qu'elle pouvait l'être.

- Allez ! Je veux savoir !

- Mais pourquoi tu y tiens tant que ça ?

- Parce que je veux savoir si tu trouvais vraiment plus important de lui écrire que de me parler.

Elle s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il lui fonça dessus. Ah ouais… elle avait oublié ce bout de la conversation.

- Tu es un narcissique !

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Ron !

- Tu l'as embrassé !

- Non ! Tu as bien du voir que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne !

- Honnêtement, non… C'est justement très étrange. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a embrassée !

- Naon !

- Je te crois pas.

Elle se remit à marché avec un grondement. Stupide Weasley ! Il n'écoutait jamais rien !

- Est-ce que tu étais en train de lui écrire, Hermione ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à ramasser ses affaires.

- Herrr-mion-neû !

Hermione claqua son livre de métamorphose et pivota vers Ron, poings aux hanches.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! 

- Réponds !

- Non, je ne lui écrivais pas ! J'ai réagis comme ça juste parce que je voulais t'embêter, t'es content ?

- Tu dis ça juste pour que j'arrête de te poser la question !

- Naon !

- Pourquoi tu voulais m'embêter ?

- Parce que j'étais certaine que tu ne m'aimais pas et je voulais me venger !

- C'est stupide !

- C'est toi qui es stupide !

- Je sais, je me tue à te le dire depuis tout à l'heure !

- Tu. M'énerves !

- Toi aussi ! Une sacrée chance que tu es encore plus belle quand tu es en colère ! grogna-t-il en croisa les bras, à demi-assis sur le pupitre d'en face, ses grandes jambes étendues devant lui.

Il regardait ailleurs avec une moue boudeuse. Hermione était donc encore plus étonnée. C'était vraiment un compliment qu'il venait de lui faire ! Et c'était réellement drôle.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui eut l'effet de faire renfrogner Ron encore plus.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule en plus !

- Tu es tellement mignon, quand tu fais cette tête là !

Il plissa les yeux dans un faux regard assassin, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas sourire aussi. Hermione secoua la tête et fila vers lui, se glissant entre ses jambes. Il posa aussitôt ses mains sur ses hanches, sans se départir de son air mauvais. Il avait eu une excellente idée de s'installer là. Elle était presque à sa hauteur.

- Tes yeux méchants ne me font pas peur…

- J'ai noté, oui.

Elle sourit et l'agrippa par le col de la chemise, l'attirant vers elle.

- Tu vas froisser ma chemise, dit-il d'une voix absente, ses yeux fixés sur la bouche d'Hermione.

- Elle va aller avec tes cheveux en bataille…

- Okay…

Elle aurait probablement ri si elle n'avait pas préféré l'embrasser. Il l'attira vers elle et répondit à son baiser avec un enthousiasme débordant… et particulièrement enivrant. Elle aurait passé sa vie pressée contre lui, à jouer dans ses cheveux et à glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, juste pour le plaisir de le sentir frissonner. 

Ils avaient sans doute passé un bon moment à s'embrasser lorsqu'une lumière vive les surprit tous les deux. Ils se redressèrent vivement et se dévisagèrent, comme si la réponse aurait pu être dans le visage de l'autre. Et c'était un peu vrai. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il pensait soudainement à la même chose qu'elle. La saleté d'appareil photo de Colin Crivey.

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, prêt à saluer le jeune photographe avec toute la puissance de leurs poumons mais, à leur grand étonnement, si c'était bien l'appareil photo de Colin, ce n'était pas lui qui le tenait. Harry Potter, un large sourire aux lèvres, les regardait, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice.

À la grande honte des nouveaux amoureux, derrière lui se tenait toute l'équipe de Quidditch, le commentateur de Quidditch, les colocataires de dortoir de Ron et Colin Crivey lui-même. Stupidement, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose maintenant, Hermione recula lentement loin de Ron qui se redressa de toute sa taille.

- Alors, voyons voir, dit Lee en sortant un papier de sa poche. Le gagnant est… uh ! Harry ! Et à la date près !

- Héhé ! Je savais que j'avais des dons en divination !

- Tu as triché ! protesta Fred. C'est impossible !

- Mais non ! Comment veux-tu que j'aie triché ! J'ai gagné, c'est tout !

- Pas juste… J'étais si près ! soupira Ginny en croisant les bras.

- Ensuite c'était moi, je crois. Ron est bête, il aurait dû attendre après noël. Maintenant, il a un plus gros cadeau à acheter… dit George en haussant les épaules.

- Ah ! Ca explique beaucoup de choses ! grogna Alicia.

- Oh ça va oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? explosa finalement Ron.

Loin de se sentir le moindrement coupable par la rage du jeune Weasley, les nouveaux venus se tournèrent vers lui, toujours en souriant.

- Je vous cherchais… j'ai fini par vous trouvé ! Et je suis allé chercher l'appareil photo de Colin pour prouver que j'avais gagné, expliqua Harry.

- Et bon, comme il s'est sauvé avec un appareil photo, lui qui adore les photographies, on a décidé de le suivre ! ajouta Dean.

- Mais je dis aussi que c'est injuste, se plaignit Seamus. je…

- Vous avez _parié_ sur nous ? coupa Ron, incrédule.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, cherchant un peu de soutien. Mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à dire. Elle était totalement estomaquée. Non seulement elle venait d'embrasser Ron Weasley mais maintenant, toute l'école allait le savoir ! Ce n'est pas que ça la dérangeait particulièrement mais ils n'avaient discuter de rien ! Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait espérer être réellement sa petite amie. Elle allait mourir de honte et de chagrin s'il s'avérait que Ron n'avait réellement voulu que l'aider.

- Enfin, Ron, ne me dis pas que ça te surprend, dit Fred avec un soupir.

- C'était clair depuis longtemps que ça allait arriver. On a juste parié sur la date, dit George.

- Et voilà la récompense, dit Lee en fourrant une bourse dans les mains de Harry. 

- Nous, on va y aller et, puisque tu es le vainqueur, on va te laisser en pâture aux tourtereaux. Tu nous raconteras après, dit Ginny.

- C'est touchant… notre petit frère…

- … est devenu un homme !

Le visage de Ron était maintenant tellement rouge de colère qu'Hermione se demandait pourquoi la fumée ne lui sortait pas par les oreilles.

- Quand tu vas arrêter de nous en vouloir, dit Fred.

- Tu viendras nous voir, on a des trucs ! conclut George.

Les jumeaux disparurent avant que leur petit frère n'ait eut l'occasion d'exploser pour la seconde fois. Tous les autres suivirent en riant. Seul Harry restait là. L'espoir de détruire l'appareil photo tomba à l'eau puisque Harry avait les mains vides.

- Toi ! Explique ! aboya Ron en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt.

Hermione perdit le fil. Elle comprit plus ou moins que Fred et George avaient l'idée de faire un pari sur le sort de leur petit frère au début de l'année parce que tout le monde à Gryffondor et le reste des élèves de l'école, y compris les nouveaux, les anciens et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore nés savaient que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger finiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione était totalement mortifiée. Ils avaient été si transparents ? Comment était-ce possible, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte elle-même que Ron était amoureux d'elle ? C'était ridicule ! Elle savait toujours tout, elle aurait du savoir ça aussi !

- Ça ne t'embête pas ? demanda Ron, dont la colère avait fondue peu à peu.

Ah ça… C'était une excellente question. Elle n'y avait pas pensé du tout. Harry était leur meilleur ami et Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il soit agacé ou se sente rejeté. Bon, il aurait été fort regrettable qu'il voit leur relation d'un mauvais œil parce qu'elle aurait été incapable de choisir entre son amitié pour Harry et son amour pour Ron, mais elle devait savoir. Ce fut donc avec une grande appréhension qu'elle attendit sa réponse.

Qui se constitua en tout et pour tout en un éclat de rire joyeux.

- Je présume que ça veut dire non, railla Ron.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embêterait ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas insensible à ton charme mais, honnêtement, tu n'es pas vraiment mon type, Ron. Désolé.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire aussi. Harry était plutôt mélancolique, depuis la fin de l'année dernière, ce qui s'expliquait aisément, il fallait l'admettre. Le voir de si bonne humeur était un réel plaisir.

- Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis stupide, soupira Ron avec un regard pour Hermione.

Harry rit de plus belle et, sans crier gare, lança la bourse qu'il avait à la main en direction de Ron. Bien qu'il ne fut pas Attrapeur, Ron la reçut sans problème.

- On a oublié de mentionner que l'argent récolté vous revenait, pour fêter ça.

- Mais… 

- Pas de mais ! George et Ginny ont insisté. Et Fred à dit qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour que vous n'ayez aucune intimité jusqu'à la fin de l'année si vous refusez. Pensez-y !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione. Il serait plutôt téméraire de dire non en connaissant les talents de trouble fête de Fred Weasley. 

- Au cas où vous auriez envie de voir d'autres gens, je vais être dans la salle commune en train de me faire humilier aux échecs par Ginny.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Harry disparut à son tour.

Hermione fut la première à cesser de fixer la porte. Ron, tenant mollement la bourse dans sa main, regardait l'endroit où se tenait Harry avec un air fort perplexe. Il ne fallut cependant que très peu de temps avant qu'il ne sente le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui.

- Eh ben, dit-il en tournant la tête. Y'a quelques trucs qui me dépassent, je crois. Mais bon, comme ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne comprends pas tout, je ne vais pas en faire un plat, dit-il en haussant les épaules, son demi-sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

- Je suppose qu'on devrait remonter, maintenant. C'est agaçant de savoir qu'ils savent ce qu'on fait.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Mais c'est ta faute si la porte est ouverte. Je l'avais fermée, moi.

- Vraiment très marrant, dit-il avec une grimace.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Allez, prends tes trucs qu'on aille se faire humilier.

- Attend, j'ai encore un truc ou deux à te dire.

- Ah ?

- Uh-uh, dit-elle en lui faisant signe d'approcher avec son index.

Son demi-sourire se compléta et il se pencha vers elle pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Une bonne demi-heure avait passé lorsqu'ils furent enfin en route pour la tour de Gryffondor, marchant main dans la main.

- Hermione ?

- Mmmmm ?

- Est-ce que… 

Il s'arrêta brusquement, le visage tout timide, tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien… je me demandais… Durant ta cure est-ce que… est-ce que tu considères que nous sommes… euh… ensemble ?

Visiblement, poser la question avait été quelque chose de fort pénible. Et, en toute honnêteté, Hermione était fasciné qu'il ait trouvé la force de la poser parce que _elle_ n'aurait jamais osé ! Elle resta donc là à le regarder avec de grands yeux, même si la réponse était pour elle si évidente.

- Je sais bien que c'est une question stupide mais je suis stupide, dit-il, rouge tomate, fixant le plancher.

- Ce n'est pas une question stupide et tu n'es pas stupide.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire incertain.

- Alors ? Je suis… ton… errrr… petit ami ?

- Eh bien… On ne peut pas dire que tu sois spécialement petit mais… Dans les circonstances… j'aimerais bien pourvoir dire que tu l'es, oui, répondit-elle en se sentant rougir.

Il s'était mis à rire pendant qu'elle parlait et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Comme c'est à la petite école que les gens posent ce genre de question, il faut réagir en conséquence, expliqua-t-il en voyant son regard interrogateur.

Elle eut un petit rire à son tour et lui flanqua une claque sur le bras.

- Eh bien, c'était plus simple à la petite école. Les gens étaient fixés dès le départ !

- Heureusement que mon niveau mental n'a jamais dépassé dix ans, alors !

Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau et reprit main rousselée et route. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le tableau de la grosse dame, Hermione nota qu'elle les regardait drôlement, tandis que Ron donnait le mot de passe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle ? demanda Ron, une fois que le passage fut ouvert.

Hermione haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Ron balaya la question d'un mouvement de la tête et entra dans la salle commune. Il figea aussitôt.

- Ron, qu'est-ce… ? 

Durant leur absence, les murs avaient changé de tapisserie. À la grande horreur d'Hermione, la décoration se constituait maintenant en la photographie d'un couple en train de s'embrasser éperdument. Il fallait admettre que c'était une excellente photographie et Hermione l'aurait probablement trouvée magnifique… Si elle n'avait pas été dessus.

- Pas mal, Harry, pour les photos, hein ? demanda Fred en bondissant à côté d'eux.

- Z'avez vu ? y'a plusieurs étapes ! Colin développe les photos comme personne ! C'est dingue ! renchérit George qui arrivait de l'autre côté.

- Je vous hais… Tous autant que vous êtes, murmura Ron, au comble de l'horreur.

À l'exception de deux, tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Hermione tourna un regard désespéré vers Harry. L'Attrapeur vedette ne put que hausser les épaules en signe d'excuse, riant cependant autant que les autres. Hermione savait bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de la photo quand il l'avait prise, ce n'était pas le genre de Harry. Mais il allait regretter de l'avoir prise, par contre !

- Bierrabeurre pour tout le monde en l'honneur de notre petit frère ! cria Fred par dessus la cohue.

- Et de sa charmante petite amie qui a beaucoup de courage pour l'embrasser avec autant d'appétit ! ajouta George en leur mettant chacun une bouteille dans les mains.

Une fête improvisée et aussi inutile que stupide naquit alors dans la tour de Gryffondor. C'était un prétexte comme un autre et, si elle n'avait pas été visée, elle l'aurait _peut-être_ trouvé amusant… bien que puéril. Mais pour l'instant, elle et l'autre fêté, restèrent devant la porte à regarder le spectacle devant leurs yeux avec un air ahuri.

- Hermione, y'a un truc dont j'ai oublié de t'avertir, tout à l'heure. Savait bien qu'il me manquait un truc, dit soudain Ron sans la regarder.

- Ah ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en regardant Dean et Seamus essayer de se fabriquer un banjo.

- J'ai cinq frères et une sœur qui vont sans doute faire leur possible pour faire de notre vie un enfer… tout en croyant être sympa.

- Ah… C'est vrai. Si tu me l'avais dit avant, j'aurais refusé.

- Trop tard…

- Vais guérir plus vite.

- Eh merde…

Elle sourit et se hissa jusqu'à lui pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'être vu par un des jumeaux. Ils furent donc acclamés une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était stupide. Mais il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Ils se résignèrent donc à se joindre à la fiesta.

Plus tard, lorsque Lavande et Parvati la harcelaient depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour savoir s'il embrassait aussi bien qu'il en avait l'air, Hermione roula les yeux et regarda dans la direction de Ron, qui avait été assailli par Fred, George et Lee, qui semblaient lui donner plus de conseil et de commentaires qu'un cerveau humain pouvaient en prendre pendant une semaine entière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? Un Weasley. Rouquin, facilement remarquable dans une foule. Avec dans le sang les mêmes gènes que ses frères un peu fous. Ca aurait été si simple, avec un gentil Serdaigle, sage et studieux, qui se fondait dans la masse.

Ron tourna les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce qu'elle n'était pas faite pour une vie tranquille. Et, qui plus est, un Serdaigle studieux n'aurait pas pu embrasser aussi bien que le Gryffondor qui la regardait avec tendresse. 

Mais ça, ni Lavande, ni Parvarti ne le saurait jamais. Une folle dans une poche ! Elles étaient beaucoup plus jolies qu'elles et Ron Weasley était à _elle_. Et que Dieu protège celle qui essayerait de le lui enlever.


End file.
